


I literally don't have a title for this......

by a_crown_of_silver_flames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crown_of_silver_flames/pseuds/a_crown_of_silver_flames
Summary: Very short. kinda cute. percabeth.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	I literally don't have a title for this......

Annabeth was tired as she had barely slept last night. She groaned as she finished the blueprint she was working on- a shrine to Hera, her least favourite goddess- and tidied up her desk. She locked up and hailed a taxi to take her home. When she got to their apartment- a small, modern thing- she tiptoed in and locked the door behind her. What she saw when she got to their bedroom warmed her heart. The man she loved had one of her sweaters pulled over a pillow and his arms wrapped around it with his head buried where the nape of her neck would've been. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Annabeth stroked Percy's hair and said, "Hey. I missed you, you know. I hope the nightmares weren't bad. I'm so, so sorry that I'm late. I had to finish up a blueprint I was working on. You know, Hera has asked me to redo her shrine nineteen times. NINETEEN TIMES!"

Percy must have woken up at some point during that rant because he mumbled, "That's unacceptable. As soon as I get some sleep and eat my blue pancakes I'm gonna have to punish her. How about I eat Mom's famous blue cookies in front of her but not give her any?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but played along *Gasp* "Yes! That'll teach her! In the meantime, let's sleep," she said as she climbed into bed beside him. It was silent for a while as she thought.

"Percy, do you usually sleep with my sweater? That's cute."

"Shut up."


End file.
